hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Circles
Circles is a song released by Hollywood Undead on their MySpace page sometime in 2005. It was planned to be released on Swan Songs, but never made it to the final cut. Instead, it was released on the band's EP, Swan Songs Rarities EP. It was later featured on the collector's edition of Swan Songs. Official Lyrics Take my hand, let's go Somewhere we can rest our souls We'll sit where it's warm You say "look, we're here alone" (I know) I was running in circles I hurt myself just to find my purpose Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this But to me you were perfect I'm scattered through this life If this is life, I'll say goodbye She's gone like an angel With wings, let me burn tonight (Tonight) I was running in circles I hurt myself just to find my purpose Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this But to me you were perfect I see me writing on this paper, praying for some savior Wishing to intake her and save her In a world so, so godless, so thoughtless I don't know how we wrought this, all the love that you brought us It feels like I'm killing myself, just wheeling myself Just to pray for some help I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity 'Cause it's all that assures me, it's worth all that hurts me I'd give you my heart and I'd let you just hold it I'd give you my soul, but I already sold it On that day, that day I walked away in December I will always remember, I'll regret it forever I remember brown eyes so sad and blue skies Turned to darkness that night, I'm so sick of the fight I won't breathe unless you breathe, won't bleed unless you bleed Won't be unless you be till I'm gone and I can sleep I was running in circles I hurt myself just to find my purpose Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this But to me you were perfect I was running in circles I hurt myself just to find my purpose Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this But to me you were perfect I've gone away, seen better times than yesterday (I hurt myself!) It's hard to say that everything will be okay (I hurt myself!) I've gone away, seen better times than yesterday (I hurt myself!) It's hard to say that everything will be okay (I hurt myself!) Background vocals *Deuce sings “I’d give you my heart” and "I walked away in December" behind Johnny 3 Tears. *Johnny 3 Tears shouts "I didn't deserve this!" behind Deuce on the final chorus. Personnel *Deuce - clean vocals, piano, production, programming *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Ben Grosse - mixing Trivia *This song was written about Deuce's girlfriend at the time, who had recently died in an automobile accident. *After Deuce's departure from the band, he covered this song (replacing Johnny 3 Tears' verse with his own) and released it on his EP, The Call Me Big Deuce EP. *This is one of the few songs to feature only two vocalists, with the others being Cashed Out, Ghost, Ghost Beach, I'll Be There, Kill Everyone, Lion, Outside, Paradise Lost, Party By Myself, Pour Me, Pray (Put 'Em in the Dirt), Take Me Home, and The Diary. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs (Collector's Edition) Category:Swan Songs Rarities EP Category:Deuce (HU) Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:2010 Category:Bonus tracks Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Clean Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears